1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft yarn feeder for use in shuttleless looms such as needle looms.
2. Prior Art
A known yarn feeder comprises a spool mounted on a rotatable shaft and a roller rotatably mounted on a non-rotatable shaft. A yarn having entered the yarn feeder passes several times around both the spool and roller and then through a yarn guide eye disposed between the yarn feeder and a filling carrier. The non-rotatable shaft is adjustably supported on a support so as to be disposed at a desired diverging angle to the axis of the rotatable shaft to spiral the yarn away from the point where it enters the yarn feeder. However, the non-rotatable shaft and the rotatable shaft are cantilevered or supported at only one end and hence tend to be bent relatively to one another while the yarn is being fed therearound. With this arrangement a proper feeding operation is difficult to achieve.
Yet, to connect the two shafts at their free ends requires a plurality of brackets of different length; one for each setting of the non-rotatable shaft. Thus a suitable one of the brackets must be chosen and installed depending on the distance between the free ends of the two shafts, which is laborious and time-consuming.